Un sueño
by Animem4ker
Summary: Tras la guerra, Ino decide ayudar a Hinata a recuperarse, sin saber que sus acciones la Involucrarían más de lo que ella quisiera con Hinata...llevando ambas chicas vivir un sueño que cambiaría sus vidas Oneshot


Aún recuerdo aquellos días, la guerra termino y lo que reinaba era la tristeza, no había nadie que hubiera perdido algún ser querido, que no disfrutara en el eterno Tsukuyomi, realidad palidecía en brillo con el hermoso sueño que vivíamos, y sin embargo fue necesario terminarlo.

Muchos se negaron a aceptar la realidad en la que vivian, entre ellos Hinata, quien no solo había perdido a su primo, si no a su querido Naruto, me tomo un tiempo pero por fin pude superarlo, sin embargo…Hinata no…como su amiga me dolía verla hundida en ese mar de miseria, quería ayudarla, pero no podía, solo Naruto podría…y decidí que así seria.

Hice uso de todos mis conocimientos ninja en Genjutsu y la mente y aprovechando el hecho de que Hinata había perdido la habilidad para activar su Byuakugan, me transforme en Naruto para hacerle creer a Hinata que su espíritu quien quería que regresase a ser quien fuese antes, jugué con sus sentimientos, no hay duda de ellos, pero funciono, lentamente Hinata regresaba a ser quien era, pero así mismo lentamente yo me involucraba más y más con ella, más de lo que debería.

El último día que decide por fin desaparecer a Naruto al encontrarme una Hinata totalmente rehabilitada, ella hizo algo que debe haber previsto, me dio beso, uno en el cual vertió todos sus sentimientos por Naruto…y yo lo recibí.

Como ninja, algo así no debería haberme afectado…pero lo hizo…más de lo que debería, pasaba las noches en vela acariciando mis labios, mirando el techo, la luna, por más que intentaba conciliar el sueño se me era imposible, y se me era aún más difícil ver a Hinata después de ello, tenía que ocultarme de cada rato, me sonrojaba y mi corazón se aceleraba, no podía más, probablemente todos mis esfuerzos por animar a Hinata se derrumbarían, pero tenía que decirle lo que había sucedido, lo que yo había hecho, necesitaba ver desprecio y odio de ella para con migo para calmarme, para apagar mi corazón…eso creía en ese momento.

Invite a Hinata a mi apartamento-cuando termino la guerra decidí mudarme y vivir por mi cuenta-ese día llevaba una hermosa yukata blanca, prepare un almuerzo, comimos hablamos, pero entre más pasábamos tiempo juntas más difícil se me era llegar al punto, decirle que yo era Naruto, quería desprecio, pero su sonrisa me impedía, no pude evitar reventar en llanto y encerrarme en mi cuarto, por más que insistía en que se fuera, más preocupada se ponía Hinata, fue entonces que por fin pude llevar a cabo lo que quería.

Me transforme y abrí la puerta de mi cuarto, aún recuerdo sus palabras en ese momento-¿Ino? ¿Porque…?-perdió el aliento y retrocedió un paso del shock que recibió-es lo que te imaginas…-fueron mis palabras, apagadas y frías, regrese a mi normalidad y le explique a Hinata porque lo hice, no recuerdo las exactas palabras ya que entre el Shock de Hinata y lo que sucedió después, mi explicaciones son tan borrosas con la niebla de la montaña.

Lo que recibí fue un beso, uno aún más intenso que el que me había dado cuando era Naruto, quede paralizada al instante, ¿Por qué?, fue lo único que paso por mi mente, aunque mi llanto había parado mis lágrimas afloraron nuevamente, pero no era solo mías, también de Hinata.

¿Por…porque Hinata?-tartamudee, Hinata se limpió sus lágrimas y su respuestas fue simple y confusa-no…no se…simplemente…estoy feliz-con esto se lanzó contra mi pecho abrazándome haciéndome retroceder.

Debería estar molesta…pero…pero no lo estoy…-tartamudeaba Hinata-los momentos que me viví…lo que sentí cuando eras Naruto fueron tan hermosos…que…-su voz se torna llorosa y me suelta para limpiarse su lagrimas-que cuando decidiste irte…creí que todo terminaría de nuevo…me sentía mejor…pero otra vez estaba sola…-levanta nuevamente su mirada, llorosa pero llena de vida y jubilo-pero no es así…no estoy sola…la persona que me hizo reír como nunca lo había hecho…esta parada justo aquí…

Las lágrimas de Hinata no paraman, así como las mías, Hinata debía sentirse como yo, inquieta, confundida, su constante tartamudeo y su inquietud paseándose por mi cuarto lo demostraba, yo por otro lado…plantada e incapaz de moverme, sabía que lo nuestro seria prohibido, tenía que hacer algo…tome lo que sería una decisión peligrosa para nuestro futuro, detuve a Hinata en el medio de la habitación sujetándola por la nuca junte su frente con la mía, nuestra respiración era acelerada e igualada, nuestra mejillas sonrojadas y nuestros ojos llorosos-solo...solo por esta noche…-lentamente cerré la distancia entre nuestro labios y con un último susurro le dije las palabras que cambiarían nuestras vidas-vivamos este sueño…-y con estas palabras selle nuestros labios.

Hinata me recibió sin dudarlo y envolvió mis caderas con sus brazos, no podía creer cuanto extrañaba el dulce sabor de los labios de Hinata, nunca creí que la persona que amaría sería otra mujer, mucho menos Hinata.

Siento que fui brusca en ese momento…pero Hinata nunca se quejó, empuje a Hinata contra la pared rompiendo nuestro beso, aunque Hinata intento buscar mis labios de nuevo, quise negárselos, y mordí su cuello haciéndola gemir y que subiera sus manos hasta mi espalda.

Me tome mi tiempo, saboree todo su cuello, subí hasta su oreja y lentamente la lamia, los gemidos de Hinata no paraban y sus dedos se clavan más y más espalda impulsándome a continuar-I…no…-me llama en susurros y respondo sellando nuestros labios nuevamente.

No sé qué en instante lo hizo pero cuando separe nuestros labios de nuevo pude sentir mi cabello cubriendo mi espalda, mientras Hinata se encontraba contra la pared yo apoyaba con mis manos a esta, a solo una pulgada de distancia se encontraban nuestras frentes, podíamos sentir el aliento de la otra y por un momento paramos, nos observábamos confundidas, ninguna de las dos creía lo que hacíamos, era simplemente inaudito para ambas.

Te…te amo Ino…-esas palabras sacudieron lo más profundo de mi ser, no pude responder, le aparte la mirada hacia el piso y lo único que pude hacer fue soltar un gemido de llanto, no podía negarme, quería responderle con las mismas palabras pero no salían, sentí una dulce caricia en mi mejilla derecha y me forzó a levantar la mirada, lo que encontré fue una honesta y dulce sonrisa solo para mí, y guiándome hasta sus labios sello nuevamente nuestro beso.

La adrenalina de hace un momento había desaparecido, no sentía ganas de saborear, morder o nada, solo quería disfrutar de ese momento, Hinata me envuelve mi cuello con sus brazos, yo paso los míos entre los suyos para acariciar su rostro y con sumo cuidado empiezo a moldear su cuerpo, desciendo por su cuello, moldeo sus senos y bajo hasta la cintura, quito el cinto de la yukata, e introduzco mis brazos acariciando su abdomen, mientras que con el derecho alcanzo su espalda, con el izquierdo baja hasta su nalga haciendo que Hinata suelte un apagado y largo gemido.

Aprovecho este instante para buscar su cuello de nuevo, esta vez plasmo un beso gentil, Hinata suelta otro suave gemido aferradonce a mi espalda, subo mi brazo izquierdo hasta su espalda al tiempo que Hinata deja caer los suyos, con un suave movimiento remuevo su yukata sin tener que separarme de su dulce cuello, quedando esta con una ropa interior deportiva de color negra muy similar a la mi

Por un momento me detengo y me retiro encontrando a Hinata sonrojada y tapándose sus senos, no puede evitar soltar un risita al verla en esas condiciones-no…no es…-no deje que terminara, me di la vuelta y pase mi cabello por hombro derecho develando mi cuello-te toca…-las palabras de Hinata me dieron una idea de su expresión en ese momento, en susurro lo único que escuche fue-¿mi turno eh…?-cerré mis ojos y espere a Hinata.

Los primero que recuerdo fue las manos de Hinata acariciando mis costados y deslizándose a mi vientre, seguido de eso los grandes senos de Hinata haciendo presión en mi espalda y su lengua recorriendo lentamente mi cuello hasta alcanzar el lóbulo de mi oreja, sentí mi corazón acelerarse y de mis labios lo único que salían eran suave gemidos.

Las ambas manos de Hinata sube hasta mis senos, pero la muy traviesa no procede a desabotonar mi top, en su lugar desliza sus manos por debajo de mi top, POR debajo mi sostén y sujeta firmemente mis senos, lentamente empezó a masajearlos, un frio escalofrió recorrió todo mi cuerpo, desde mi espalda hasta la planta de mis pies, al ver que Hinata solo quería hacerme "sufrir" decidí desrabotarme mi top, tan pronto lo hice, con un movimiento de sus muñecas levanto mi sostén y guio deslizo suavemente mi top por mis brazos.

Sin embargo no se detiene ahí, nuevamente recorre mi espalda con sus manos hasta llegar a mis hombros, arañando y besado mi espalda desciende hasta encontrarse con mi short y en un solo movimiento me lo quita junto que mi ropa interior, sola quedando mi sostén yo me lo termino de quitar.

¿Miedo o pena? Alguna de esas dos me invadió en ese momento, no podía voltearme y darle la cara a Hinata, mis brazos intentan moverse para cubrirme pero no lo permití, respire profundamente y lentamente me volteé, al abrirlos encuentro a Hinata de la forma que me hubiera imaginado a mí misma, tapándose tanto arriba como abajo sonrojada y sin poder dirigirme la mirada.

No sería primera vez que nos vemos de esta manera, hace solo una semana tomamos un baño en aguas termales, pero en ese momento no éramos más que simples amigas y no nos encontrábamos en la situación que estábamos ahora, el cuerpo de Hinata era espectacular, no es lo mismo verla cuando la consideraba mi amiga que ahora que soy su amante, los músculos delineados y macados por nuestro entrenamiento como ninjas me estremecían hasta lo más profundo, el color pálido de su piel brillaba con la poca luz nocturna que entraba por mi ventana, incluso su cabello negro resplandecía, cada detalle oculto que me perdía hasta hace solo unas semanas, afloraba y me estremecía cada vez más.

Tanta mi emoción que me era imposible moverme, mi cuerpo no paraba de temblar, pero no era solo yo, Hinata también estaba en las mismas, podía verlo, casi sentir un extraño miedo proveniente de ella, no podía culparla, hasta solo unos minutos me hubiera lanzado sin pensarlo a devorarla por completo, pero ahora…no sería justo que ella fuese tan sumisa, sentía que de tocarla de cualquier forma en este momento seria inapropiado, aun después de lo que habíamos hecho hasta el momento, necesitaba relajarla de alguna forma, y que mejor manera para ello que hacerla reír.

I…Ino…yo… ¡hey, basta! –en su tartamudeo agarre a Hinata desprevenida y empecé hacerle cosquillas por todos lados hasta que solo escuchar carcajadas, la levante por las caderas y la sacudí un poco antes de escuchar y atender a sus suplicas de detenerme y ponerla de nuevo en el suelo.

La lleve hasta mi cama donde nos sentamos para que ella pudiera recuperar su aliento-¿mejor?-le pregunte me pidió que me esperara un momento, lleve mis brazos hacia atrás para apoyarme en ellos, levante la mirada al techo y le comente por qué lo hice, sin embargo no pude terminar ya que apenas me descuide ella me ataco y empezó a hacerme cosquillas también, caí en mi cama con Hinata a mi lado y antes de que me diera cuenta ceso su ataque, nuestras miradas se cruzaron y no pudimos evitar reírnos en ese momento para luego sellar nuestros labios.

No voy a negar que Hinata y yo nos portamos bastante mal esa noche, "jugamos" hasta caer rendidas…pero para mi primera noche de pasión…no fue como lo esperaba…y con la persona que me nos me esperaba, si bien tuvimos nuestros momentos intensos, cada cuanto nos reíamos, nuestros juegos bajan por completo de tono, cosquillas o comentarios divertidos de la otras, realmente fue extraño, fue una experiencia única.

Pero el premio de esa noche no se lo lleva ningún momento, juego comentario de aquel instante, el amanecer, el abrir mis ojos encontrar a Hinata a mi lado y poder decir "buenos días Hinata" esa sensación, de tener a alguien a tu lado, de despertar y lo primero que vez es la persona que amas no tiene comparación.

Nuestro despertar, desayuno y baño fue algo travieso, pero una vez vestidas de nuevo Hinata me ayudo a recoger el desastre que habíamos hecho la noche pasada, seguíamos coqueteando y divirtiéndonos mientras limpiábamos, se no es era bastante difícil parar.

La despedida fue un tanto difícil, no sé exactamente cuánto tiempo pasamos junto a la puerta besándonos y acariciándonos, hasta que por fin decidimos que era suficiente, nos separamos.

Personalmente…me hubiera gustado que terminara en ese momento, y que…como habíamos acordado tratarnos el asunto como un simple sueño…un sueño que se transformó en una horrible pesadilla.

Pero una pesadilla no es más que un mal sueño, cuando abres tus ojos te das cuenta que no es más que una mala pasada de tu mente, hasta el día de hoy…aún sigo teniendo pesadillas con aquel mes…pero despertar y encontrar a mi lado una hermosa y larga cabellera negra, una tierna piel pálida, unos jugosos labios rosa y unos ojos perlados y poder escuchar "buenos días mi amor" y poder sellar mis labios con tan hermosa persona es suficiente para seguir mirando hacia adelante y seguir construir nuestro futuro juntas…

**Espero hayan disfrutado de este Oneshot :D y espero sus comentarios, que son lo que me impulsa a escribir, un fav o un follow también son buenos, pero nada mejor que saber lo que piensan de la historia, espero la hayan disfrutado, hasta otra :D**


End file.
